Rope Necklace
by Tygger3389
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just found the love of your life hanging herself in a memory of her bedroom... Karezi. Sadstuck. Trigger Warning: Suicide


**I know I keep promising chapters and giving you one shots, but I'm jumping around between a lot of fandoms recently and I have troubles focusing on the long term. I promise, they are coming, but for now, have some sadstuck ~ Tygger3389**

* * *

_**Rope Necklace**_

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just found the love of your life hanging herself in a memory of her bedroom...

Karkat froze, the flowers that he'd been bringing Terezi to cheer her up tumbling the ground as he gaped at the sight before him. He'd known she was upset, she believed that her dancestor was far cooler then her and when he'd decided to pay her a visit, he'd expected to find her in any one of many different states of distress. This had not been one of them.

Terezi had tied a noose from one of the many lengths of rope she used to hang her scalemate pushies from the branches of the trees that held her hive. Standing on a chair, she'd looped the rope over a beam that cut the ceiling in two, put the noose around her neck and kicked the chair out from under her feet.

"Tez!" Karkat shrieked, scrambling onto the chair and trying to lift her as much as he could while pulling the noose over her head. She fell against him as the rope let her go, all of her weight hanging on him as though she were dead. God, he hoped she wasn't dead. Stumbling off the chair, he laid her down as gently as he could, brushing the hair from her face, "Tez, Tez, Tez... wake up!"

The teal blooded girl remained unmoving, eyes closed, mouth slightly open as though she were sleeping, though the gentle rise and fall of her chest was painfully absent. A weight crushed down on Karkat's chest as his mind jumped to the conclusion that he was too late. His body, however, leaped into action, tilting her head back, pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth. Counting under his breath as he threw his whole body weight into chest compression, he tried to stop the tears spilling over his cheeks.

From the corner of his eye he could see the flowers as he desperately tried to pull her back from death. They were red tulips, Rose had said she'd like them, but now they seemed like a mockery. Did he really think flowers were going to make her better? Couldn't he see that there was something really wrong with her? Tilting her head back again, he pinched her nose and breathed into her, watching her chest forcibly rise and then fall.

It's not working. He barely even allowed himself to recognize the though as he pushed on her chest with all of his strength, trying to force life back into her body. He could barely see though his tears and choked back a bitter sob. He should have stayed with her when he'd found her in the forest, instead he left her alone to do this.

He was just about to lend her his breath again when she coughed, choked, rolled away from him and threw up a puddle of teal slime. It was disgusting, but it was a sign of life. He pulled her hair back to avoid getting sick on it, catching a glimpse of her half open, ruby eyes, "Tez?"

Rolling back onto her back, she stared blindly past him, as usual, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, "Kar..."

She couldn't finish his name even, her throat was so raw from the rope and vomiting, but it was enough for him. He wrapped her dragon cape more tightly around her to keep her warm, pulling her into his arms. She'd never seemed so frail before. He violently wiped the tears from his cheeks, only to have them replaced with more, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU ALMOST DIED! YOU WERE DEAD!"

Terezi shuttered, her lips forming the apology that she couldn't speak, but instead of replying or even paying heed to her attempted words, he pulled her in close, tucking her head under his chin and just holding her. For a moment she was his again, as the sobbed in each other's arms and in that moment, he vowed to never let her go again.


End file.
